


Creatures of the Night

by Regi



Series: Billy and Teddy are Married! [3]
Category: Marvel, New Avengers (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Billy, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Spanking, Top Teddy, Vampire Bites, Vampire Teddy, Vampires, but not really, inappropriate use of powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regi/pseuds/Regi
Summary: Billy is seduced by the mysterious vampire, Teddyor;Billy just read Dracula and now they're using their powers in inappropriate ways
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Series: Billy and Teddy are Married! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970044
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Creatures of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: butwhatifwedid and wordsbymeganmichael 
> 
> I do not own these characters

Billy groggily opened his eyes. For a moment, he forgot about the dark mansion that gave him refuge during the storm and the mysterious man who lived in it. He sighed and reached for the down blanket, fighting back a chill from the cold night. After pulling the blankets over his shoulders, he realized what woke him in the first place: he wasn’t alone.

Billy first saw the broad shadow by the door. The man stood very still, watching and undoubtedly noticed Billy’s trembling hands. The man stepped closer to the bed and his figure was illuminated by the moon—his blue eyes glimmering in it’s light. 

“Is something wrong?” Billy mumbled, his breath hitching.

His lips curled into the slightest smile. “I wanted to make sure you were comfortable,” he purred.

Billy swallowed and the man sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Are you warm enough?” he asked, fingers caressing Billy’s cheek. “After all, you were soaked when you got here.” 

Billy gave a slight nod. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Your cheek is so very cold,” he mused, pressing his palm against his smooth cheek. 

He subconsciously leaned into it, though the man’s hand was cooler than his cheek was. “It’s just a chill from the rain. I’ll be alright.” 

The larger man hummed in agreement, but did not move his hand. “It would be a shame if you became ill.” His hand slid down to Billy’s neck. He propped his thumb under his chin and forced Billy to look at him. 

Billy couldn’t pull his eyes away from the larger man’s piercing gaze. He could feel his heart beat faster and his face flush. The smaller man licked his lips, searching for a response, but he couldn’t find the words. 

“Sir, I—”

“Theodore,” the man whispered, moving his face closer to Billy’s; so close that their lips almost touched. “Call me by my name.”

Billy’s mouth went dry.

“And I shall call you…”

“William,” Billy whispered. 

Theodore smiled. “Tell me, William. Aren’t you cold?”

“Yes,” he said breathlessly, pressing his lips against Theodore’s. Billy’s eyes widened, suddenly realizing what he had done, and he broke the kiss. “Forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive.”

“You’re seducing me.” It wasn’t a question. “You’re luring me with your charm.”

Theodore chuckled. “And if I am?”

Billy swallowed, biting back a smile. “It would be indecent.”

“I suppose so,” he hummed. “Then again, my very existence is indecent, is it not?” Theodore smiled, flashing his pearly teeth at the man beneath him. “You know, don’t you?”

Billy took a deep breath. “I’ve heard the rumors. Everyone has.”

“Yet you still come here, alone and unafraid.” 

“I did.” 

Theodore’s eyes trailed to his neck. “Are you afraid of monsters, William?”

Billy licked his lips. “You don’t look like a monster.”

“We never do.”

They fell silent, and the only sounds they heard were that of the pouring rain.

“Do you intend to devour me?” Billy whispered. 

“Only if you’ll let me,” Theodore said softly. 

Billy’s breath hitched. “I will.”

Theodore closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Billy’s once more. This time, there was no hesitation. Billy’s tongue invaded his mouth, gently caressing the sharp canines—if Theodore would let him. 

Theodore was a patient lover and let Billy set the pace. When they broke apart for air, he took the opportunity to climb on the bed and lay next to his new companion. His hands found the ties of Billy’s blouse and he tugged, exposing his slim chest. 

“Have you ever done this with a man before?” Theodore asked, brushing his thumb over Billy’s nipple. 

Billy blinked at him innocently. “I’ve never done this with anyone.” 

Theodore smiled and brought their lips together again. Theodore brushed over his nipples again and Billy groaned. 

“How is that?” he asked against Billy’s neck. He took one rosy nipple between his fingers and tugged gently. 

Billy cried out, immediately covering his face in embarrassment. 

“Don’t,” Theodore said, reaching for his wrists. “I want to see all of you.”

Billy opened his mouth to protest but instead said nothing, letting Theodore take his arms and place them above his head. 

“Don’t move them,” he ordered. 

Billy obeyed and watched Theodore slide lower, this time taking a nipple into his mouth. He took the bud gently between his teeth and flicked his tongue over it as he rolled the other between his fingers. 

Billy bit his lip, fighting back a moan. He arched slightly, rutting himself against Theodore’s muscular thigh. “Please,” he begged breathlessly.

“Please what?” Theodore asked, looking up at the struggling man. 

Billy swallowed. “Please. Touch me, please,” he choked. 

Theodore smiled and reached for Billy’s trousers. “This?” he asked, caressing the hard member through the fabric. 

Billy nodded helplessly and watched as Theodore slowly freed his throbbing cock. Billy blushed at the exposure. 

“That does look painful,” he mused, sliding lower. His eyes followed the trail of hair that led to a base of thick curls. Theodore placed a wet kiss against his pelvis before carefully dragging his sharp teeth over the tender skin. Billy’s hips bucked. Theodore chucked, placing another kiss on his thigh, before pressing his lips against the side of his cock. 

“You’re mouth,” Billy moaned.

Theodore looked up at him with a concerned look. “Are you sure?” he asked seriously.

Billy smiled, pushing the blonde locks out of his lover’s face. “You won’t hurt me. I know you won’t.” 

He hesitated for a moment and took a deep breath. “I thought I told you to keep your hands up?” Theodore smirked.

Billy smiled deviously and threw his arms over his head yet again. Then he watched, as Theodore placed careful kissing along his member. He looked up—blue eyes meeting brown—and held his gaze as he swiped his tongue over the tip. 

Thrill took over as Billy watched breathlessly. He slowly took the tip into his mouth, and Billy could feel the sharp teeth brush against him. He winced, but hoped his partner wouldn’t notice.

Theodore frowned and pulled his mouth away. “This won’t do,” he said sitting up. He slipped his shirt off, exposing his broad, muscular chest. 

Billy bit his lip. “That looks painful,” he teased, nodding towards his lover’s covered erection. 

“Very,” Theodore smiled, reaching for his belt. His large cock sprung free, already oozing precum. “Is this your first time seeing another man’s?”

“My first time seeing one so large,” Billy purred. 

Theodore exhaled, trying not to burst then and there. He broke away from Billy’s gaze and reached for the oil on the dresser. “Turn your back to me,” he ordered. 

“Will you take me?” Billy asked, doing as he was told. 

“I will. But not until you are well ready for it.”

Billy gasped as a slick finger spread the oil between his cheeks. 

“I have to stretch you,” Theodore continued, “if I plan to bury my cock in you.”

“Will it fit?” Billy whispered, reaching back to touch the large member. “It seems impossible.”

Theodore kissed his shoulder. “It will.” He pressed his finger against Billy’s puckered hole, teasing at the penetration. “All of it will.”

Billy sighed, relaxing as a thick finger slowly probed his entrance. Theodore slid his finger in to the knuckle and paused.

“Does it hurt?” he asked.

His lover groaned, resisting the urge to fuck himself on the digit. “No. No it feels incredible. I want more.”

Theodore kissed his shoulder again. “Then relax for me,” he said, sliding a second finger in. 

Billy whimpered at the pleasant stretch. Theodore slowly curled his fingers, searching for that sweet spot Billy heard about. And when he found it, Billy arched against him, ready to come then and there. Theodore pulled away from the area and moved his fingers in a scissoring motion. His lover groaned, enjoying the new stretch.

“Please,” he said once again. “I want all of you.”

Theodore groaned, sliding his fingers out of him. Billy whined at the sudden emptiness. He felt Theodore pull his cheeks apart and line his hard member with his hole. 

“Tell me if it hurts,” he whispered as he slowly pushed into him. He gave a few shallow thrusts before sliding his entire length into his lover. Billy arched into him, moving his hips in rhythm with each thrust. Theodore’s balls slapped against his ass as he fucked him hard. Billy was close. He was so close that he reached for his neglected cock. Theodore caught his hands. 

“Don’t,” he rasped, sliding out of him.

Billy groaned as he was flipped onto his stomach. 

“Ass up,” the larger man ordered, giving it a gentle smack. 

His lover moaned, tucking his knees under him. 

“You look incredible,” he continued, running his hand over a plump cheek. “Did you like that?” he asked, giving Billy another gentle smack on the butt. 

Billy nodded and Theodore spanked him harder this time. “You want more?” he purred, spanking him again. 

“Are you punishing me?” Billy whimpered playfully. 

“I should,” Theodore said. “You didn’t listen to me earlier.”

Billy grinned and glanced over his shoulder. “Then you should punish me til your heart's content.”

Theodore swallowed and smacked his ass again. He gave a few careful spanks, each one sounding worse than they probably felt; he did this until Billy’s cheeks turned red. Billy choked back a sob.

“Did I hurt you?” Theodore asked, genuine concern coating his voice. 

Billy looked back at him with teary eyes and a smile. “I need to come,” he croaked, reaching back for his lover. “I need you.”

Theodore obliged, covering his cock with more oil and burying himself deep inside of Billy. His thrusts were vigorous, but he reached around and took Billy’s rock hard member in his hand. He gave it a few pumps and Billy threw his head back.

“Bite me,” he begged. “I need to be yours.”

Theodore thrust into him hard, and brought his lips to Billy’s neck. As Billy screamed in pleasure, Theodore sunk his teeth into his exposed skin. His lover trembled beneath him as Theodore spilled inside of him. Billy was a mess, heaving into the pillow and trying to catch his breath. He felt a gentle hand caress his tender cheeks. 

“Billy?” he asked. “Are you okay?”

Billy sighed and nodded. The illusion of the dark mansion had faded, silk red sheets transitioning back to the cheap cotton they put on their bed. 

He felt Teddy’s weight shift off of the bed but didn’t bother to look where he went. He wasn’t sure how long Teddy was gone—he was still trying to come down from the high of their recent actions. 

Billy smiled when he felt Teddy’s arms on him again. “Was it too much?” he asked, scooping Billy into his arms. 

“No,” he mused as Teddy carried him to the bathroom. “It was great. The spanking was unexpected.”

“You told me to punish you,” he laughed. 

“I suppose I did. What’s this?” he asked, glancing at the tub full of water. 

Teddy placed him on his feet and stripped him of the blouse. “I thought we could take a bath.”

“I’d like that,” Billy mused, kissing him.

They sat in the warm water, and Billy hissed as it touched his raw cheeks. Teddy tried to apologize again, but Billy was having none of that. He insisted the sting would subside in moments and slid into Teddy’s arms. He relaxed lazily as Teddy washed his arms for him. His husband placed a soft kiss on his bruised neck, and Billy reached up to feel it.

“You didn’t break the skin,” he said, sounding almost disappointed. 

Teddy frowned. “What exactly do you take me for?”

Billy shrugged. “Don’t vampires drink blood?” 

“Sorry, Bee,” he said, kissing the spot again. “I draw the line at bloodsport.”

Billy laughed. “Fine,” he groaned in faux exacerbation. “I guess I have to settle for regular teeth.”

“Hey, I had the fangs for most of it. And you’re welcome, because I cut my tongue earlier,” Teddy chuckled, hugging his husband close. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he mumbled. 

“Positive. If you really feel bad, you can rub some aloe on my ass later, okay?” he replied, leaning into Teddy. “But, hey, that pirate costume came in handy. Aren’t you glad I didn’t get rid of it?”

“It’s been sitting in your closet since high school,” Teddy said flatly.

“And it was useful,” Billy insisted.

Teddy laughed again. “I don’t know if ‘useful’ is the word I would use. But it was fun.”

“Yeah. I love you, Tee.”

“I love you, too,” Teddy said, pulling him in for a kiss. 

  
  



End file.
